Please Come Back
by vangelbang
Summary: Kenny finds himself in a strange room with a strange man and doesn't remember who he is..? He decides to stay with Portia, a Raisins girl that seems to know something of his past... Will you join him on his journey? Kenny/Stan Kenny/Kyle. Yup :
1. Intro

Hey you guys! Since I was really depressed about my other story (I think it totally sucks) so I kept watching this thing my friend showed me and it inspired me!! *u *

I'm sorry to say this but Cartman and most of the adults are NOT going to be in the story OR will just be super minor. And the story will mostly revolve around Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Craig.

---

I hear someone talking from another room; I can barely hear him… "Yes, I brought him back." I slowly open my eyes; I'm in a dim lit room. "Yes, he's in perfect shape, no scars, his heart is fine and he's sleeping right now." I sit up, terrified and confused and I look around the room. _Where am I..? _All I see are strange animals and a strange man in a Hawaiian shirt wearing a brown hat with a strange creature wearing the same clothing next to him.

"Shit! What IS that?!" I jump off the bed and look for the nearest exit. _I don't like this place, it is way too creepy! And who is that guy and what does he have to do with me? What was he talking about awhile ago? Just what the hell is going on?!_

The man turns to me and speaks slowly, "Calm down, It's alright" His shirt was bloody and he seems very suspicious, I shake my head in fear and dash out the door. "Wait! Don't go!" I ignore him and keep running.

xxx

It's raining and the streets are slippery, I don't know how long I've been running, but I don't think I can keep this up… I see a neon orange light and lots of buildings around me; a shopping center…?

I look at my reflection. I'm wearing a blue gown, like the ones patients wear in hospitals. I have long light blonde hair and ocean-like blue eyes. I could easily be mistaken as a girl, if it wasn't for my lack of boobs. _Just who am I…?_

I look around again; there is no one else out here. I thought to myself for a bit and made a conclusion. _I guess my only hope is to go inside this place…_ I look at the neon light again. "Raisins huh?" I open the door and slowly walk inside.

---

Sorry that it's so short but it's only the intro! And since I'm really bored right now and have no homework I'd probably start on the first chapter in a few minutes LOL.

Btw, if you guys want to see what inspired me just ask :'D

I hope you guys will like this story!! 33

Please R&R, m'kay? See ya guys later!!!


	2. Suspicions

**Ughh, so much for me posting this RIGHT after the intro… **

**xxx**

One of the girls turned to the blond teenager, her eyes wide in shock "oh my, you look horrible!" she exclaimed as she practically sprinted to him. "Why are your clothes so dirty and torn?" she was pulling at his clothes eying the holes and specs of dirt.

"I-I'm not sure why…" the boy replied, confused by everything that just happened. She looked at him with pure concern, but shook it off with a sigh. "Well, what's your name, hun?" she smiled softly as she took him inside the restaurant. He looked around to see many other girls wearing the same uniform as the girl in front of him cleaning the restaurant, he looked back at her and smiled awkwardly "I don't know".

She stared blankly at him for about a whole minute until she spoke again, "Then I'll name you myself!" she leaned down to stare him straight in the eyes and thought for a moment, "your name is now Dustin!" She smiled in self pride "So, so? You like the name or what?" he smiled and with a chuckle replied, "Yeah, okay!" he paused, "what's your name?"

"Oh! I **totally** forgot!" she exclaimed again in her overly peppy voice, "I'm Portia!" The blue eyed teen smiled, but it disappeared as he remembered why he came, "Uh, I have no place to go so I came here hoping to find a place to stay?" She thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin "I'd have to ask the manager about that… Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower while I ask?" he nodded as he started toward the stairs.

She smiled as she watched him go and once he got to the top, almost instantly, an evil, ominous smirk slowly tugged at her lips.

---

'Dustin' stepped out of the shower and looked around, _dammit! I forgot to ask for some clothes to borrow…_ He dried himself off then grabbed another towel, one to go around his waist and the other to dry his hair with. He walked out of the bathroom and searched for Portia. He sighed, after walking around the whole restaurant he realized that all of the girls were way too alike. It wasn't only the uniform, they all had faces that were caked in make-up, they all used the same annoying voices, and they all acted so… **fake**. It was like they all could be actresses…

"Oh there you are cutie! I was looking for you everywhere!" said a voice from behind. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, turning around. "I have, like, GREAT news for you!"

---

"I understand everything else… But why do I need to wear wig?" 'Dustin' was wearing the Raisin short shorts and tank top, staring at the fake brown hair that lay on his head. Portia had told 'Dustin' that the manager would agree to him staying as long as he worked at Raisins along with the girls and AS a girl to pay off for the rent, he agreed thinking there was no other place to turn to. Apparently, his first day of working will be tomorrow and he'd be sharing a room with Portia. "Cause if you don't wear that wig MY man would RECOGNISE you, and we don't want that now do we?" she whispered to herself in anger. "Sorry Portia, what did you say?" Portia shook whatever she was thinking of and answered again but with her fake and over cheery voice "Well, Dustin, I think you look better with brown hair". Dustin stared at the back of her head in suspicion. Ever since he came into Raisins, he felt as if Portia was hiding something, or at least had a disliking to him… maybe even both. He shook his head and frowned.

_Wow Dustin, thinking badly about someone who is HELPING YOU behind their back? What a douche bag, _he thought to himself as he turned around to Portia. "Hey, thanks for helping me out. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't bump into you here." He smiled as he got ready for bed. Portia smiled and turned off the lights.

---

**Past midnight**

"Yeah… He ended up coming to the restaurant" she whispered into the phone, trying not to wake up Dustin.

"No, I don't want him to stay here!" she paused, "he'll just get in the way of me getting to Stan!" Portia looked over to Dustin and in anger.

"Fine! Since you really want him to stay here I guess I can just make him do some of my work around the restaurant… but I am NOT telling him the truth about what happened!" she hung up before the person could answer and eventually went back to bed.

**Xxx**

**Was that good? Someone please tell me it was good. This was the third time I rewrote this chapter… I was trying to make it super long but I gave up because it took me days to come up with stuff, so I decided to stick with this thing…**

**Well, I'll be starting the next one… sooner or later. Haha…**

**P.S. Portia is not my character; she's in the first episode you see the Raisins girls in. **


End file.
